


The Lion, The Witch, And The Worst Lover

by Fernedakki



Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernedakki/pseuds/Fernedakki
Summary: Heechul, Hankyung and Siwon met, ended up sharing a room together and eventually slept in one bed. But a three-way relationship screamed trouble. Because how is it possible for one to love two people equally at the same time?
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Han Geng | Hankyung, Choi Siwon/Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My tribute to the greatest 3P of all time. ;)

It's cold.

Hankyung woke up because of the chillness of the place. He opened his eyes and found the room still in total darkness. It's in the middle of the night but he knew simply by the lack of warmth by his side that something’s missing.

Or, actually, someone.

He also knew that the blanket which had covered him before he went into the deep slumber was gone. Without turning around, he waded his hand to the back to feel for the wool cover; it's there where Heechul was.

The bastard had stolen it again.

Hankyung pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them, he didn't want to snag the blanket off the brat. When Heechul hogged the cover all to himself like that, it's usually in a cold night, like this one, and he’d be bitchier than usual. And Hankyung wasn’t in the mood to fight. Closing his eyes, he tried to warm himself up on his own, too lazy to get up to find another blanket. But when he's on the brink of dozing off, the bed on his side that had been vacant before dipped. Hankyung then felt the wooly warmth over him and he knew that it's a blanket. Within a second after the cover had been thrown over, an arm slithered under it to hold him by the waist, just like it had been doing all night long.

"Siwon-ah..." Hankyung murmured through drowsiness. Heechul might steal their cover but if Siwon didn't leave the bed but had kept his arm (or sometimes, arms) around him as before, he wouldn't have woken up. The big boy's body always radiated heat at the temperature that he liked. But it must be really cold for him as well to decide to find them a new blanket.

"Geng, you're awake?" Siwon's surprised.

"Umm, you left me alone in bed, that's why I woke up," he murmured, smiling faintly.

"I'm sorry," Siwon pulled him closer, making the space between Heechul and him even wider, "but Heechul-hyung hogged the blanket all to himself again so I thought you must be cold."

"Not before you left," Hankyung mumbled.

"I'm sorry," The Korean repeated. The muscular arm around him pulled him closer until Hankyung could feel the other's body's heat from his head to his toes; his face now hid in the crook of Siwon's neck, his bare chest against Siwon's chest, his hand on the other's hip and their legs entwined under the warmth of the wool. "You feel better now?" Siwon whispered against his cheek.

"Yeah, I think so," the Chinese inhaled and his lung’s full of Siwon's scent, it's one of his most favourite scents in the world. Siwon kissed him on the cheek.

"Go back to sleep, Geng. Good night."

Hankyung obeyed and went back to sleep.

:::::

When he woke up again, the room wasn't in total darkness anymore.

There's light that penetrated the white-curtained window. It's just dim light, not too bright, but that's enough of a telltale sign that he should wake up.

Siwon's still there by his side, his arm’s on Hankyung's waist, his chest heaved slightly as he breathed, like a lion in deep slumber. Hankyung slowly lifted the big boy's arm off his waist, made sure he didn't wake him up in the process. Putting the Korean's arm back on the bed, he turned around to find that Heechul was no longer there.

He put his boxers and t-shirt on and found the other Korean in the living room.

"Kyung~, I wanna eat ramyoen~," he didn't even turn around to make sure that it was Hankyung who got out of their bedroom. Was the sound of his light footsteps that obvious? The brat was watching a morning anime, he still had the wool blanket wrapped over him and Hankyung was certain there's nothing underneath.

"You lazy ass," Hankyung murmured and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Kyung~," Heechul whined and turned around to nudge the Chinese with his foot, it's cold, "Make me some ramyeon~"

"Why did you wake up so early anyway?" Hankyung grabbed the other's foot. "And your foot is cold."

"It's no fun in bed when you guys slept like I wasn't there, as always."

That made Hankyung feel guilty a bit. "Oh, come on! That's because you hogged the blanket all to yourself, again!" He grabbed the wool and pulled teasingly, it slipped and showed his skinny shoulder and collarbone. Heechul had grabbed it before it left him completely, laughed the witch laugh and tried to pull the cover back so now they're playing tug-a-war.

"You guys are noisy." Siwon came out with only boxers, his chiseled upper torso naked to the chill morning air. Yawning and walking over to sit down between Heechul and Hankyung, he draped an arm around the older Korean and tugged him closer until the other almost stumbled onto him. "Nice sleep, princess-thief?" And kissed Heechul's temple.

"Couldn't be better than you guy's sleep," Heechul still sounded bitter. Siwon frowned.

"What does that mean? You're the one who stole the blanket so I had to wake up in the middle of the night to find Geng and me another one," he explained.

"As if you needed one when you had yourselves draped around one another like that," Heechul's voice’s resentful now. Siwon looked at him in surprise like he'd never realized this before.

"Are you jealous?" He asked incredulously, his arm on Heechul's shoulder squeezed him in harder. Siwon felt hurt, Hankyung could tell by his voice without looking at him (because he had his back to him now). "Hyung~, if you want me to cuddle you, why don't you say so~?"

"Yah! Let go of me!" Heechul bawled, trying to push Siwon away but the big boy was way much stronger and anyone could see that he did it half-heartedly; he wanted a cuddle after all. 

The next thing Hankyung realized (because he'd been concentrating on the anime) was that the room had fallen silent except for the sound of the TV. Then Siwon's hand grabbed Hankyung's thigh and slid up on it. The Chinese turned around in time to hear the big boy moaned into Heechul's mouth. Heechul's nimble fingers were sensually massaging Siwon's nape and Hankyung's breath literally caught just by looking at that handiwork; he knew too well what that hand could do, and that mouth, too.

Heechul pushed Siwon's chest off with some difficulties after a few seconds. "Siwonnie, are we gonna go at it again?" He mumbled while the younger Korean dragged his lips down his neck.

"Can't we?" His hand ran up Hankyung's thigh but the Chinese had grabbed it before it reached his crotch.

"I don't think I can after what we did last night," Heechul whined and kicked Hankyung at his thigh. "Right, Kyung?"

"No," Hankyung grabbed Heechul's foot and held it there. "We're not as young as you, Siwonnie."

"Hey, age has nothing to do with this! I can do as many rounds as when I was 18 just fine! I just think what we did last night could last for a week!"

"A week?!" It's Siwon's turn to whine. "No way!"

"I'll go make ramyeon now." It's Hankyung's way to avoid difficult situations - cooking. Food always made everyone happy. He got up from the couch and sprinted into the kitchen without waiting for anyone's comment.

He made three for them, and after that, Siwon went out to work, but not before whining that he didn't get any at all this morning and were Heechul serious about depriving them all for a week? Because he'd certainly die of sexual starvation, of course, the horny kid. Heechul and Hankyung's works wouldn't start until before noon so they just lazed around on the couch, watching TV, which was what they always did. Heechul didn't even bother to brush his teeth, let alone dress up.  
  


At eleven, Hankyung went out to the restaurant he worked at, Heechul's still wallowing on the couch when he left and said that his ass was sore and he might get to work a bit late. Hankyung wasn't sure whether Heechul was telling the truth or it's that he's being lazy as usual; he knew that both Siwon and he were being rougher with him than usual last night but still it's not like they'd never done even more than that before. 

As Hankyung walked out onto the street, the sun shone onto him although the weather was quite chilly. He smiled as he realized that a bright new day had started; another day of his life which wasn't as normal as it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you, Hankyung-ssi."

The first thing Hankyung thought after he’d heard one of the most handsome guys he'd ever met in his life called him that was, 'How could he know my name?'

And then he realized that there's a name tag on his shirt.

Nobody had ever really called him that before. The name on his tag was 'Hankyung' which was the Korean version of his Chinese name, 'Han Geng'. Everyone he knew, which was mostly Chinese, always called him 'Han Geng'. This guy was one of the few that had called him by his Korean name and he's currently looking at the Chinese with bright dark eyes full of interest, like he's really looking at him, not just a waiter at this restaurant.

Those eyes might be the most seductive thing ever.

He came here often with friends and family and always sat at this section of the restaurant; the section that's Hankyung's zone. To say that he did that on purpose so that he could have Hankyung as his attendant might be a bit too full of himself but Hankyung really couldn't help thinking that. He always looked at Hankyung in the eye when he ordered or asked for something and always left tips generously so Hankyung didn't really mind when sometimes he caught those eyes staring at him when he was cleaning tables nearby or sneaking glances at his butt when he turned to walk away after having received orders.

His name was Siwon.

Of course, Hankyung knew his favourite's customer name, he heard Siwon's friends called him several times. From what he’d heard, Siwon was a graduate trying to start a business with friends; selling this and that.

And this was the first time Siwon called him by his name.

"You're welcome," Hankyung answered automatically and walked to a table that's raising a hand for attention while getting rid of any idea that Siwon wanted anything more than just being nice and charming to people in general.

Once in a while, Hankyung would drop by a hotel bar not far from the restaurant he worked at. The hotel wasn't that high-end yet the drinks were still considered pricey for a worker of his kind. Someone took him there once and he met a bartender named Heechul who gave him special prices. He might be a bit full of himself, again, to think that Heechul kinda liked him. The next time he went there alone, Heechul immediately recognized him and gave him special prices and even a few free drinks. So Hankyung kept going there. Because why not? Heechul's drinks were nice and he's also a fun person to talk to.

A couple of weeks after Siwon had acknowledged him for the first time, Hankyung went to the bar after work. He sat at the counter alone, enjoying his Martini, Heechul was tending to other customers, when a bar stool next to him was moved.

He turned around and was surprised that it's Siwon.

"Hello," Siwon greeted him, smiling faintly at the surprised look on Hankyung's face. That smile, though, could actually kill. "I can see that you remember me," said Siwon in a teasing manner.

"Nice to meet you here," Hankyung replied. He hadn't seen Siwon since that day.

"It's nice to see you, too, Hankyung-ssi," Siwon said and realized he'd never introduced himself properly, "I'm Siwon, by the way," and held out his hand.

"You already know my name," Hankyung caught it for a shake.

"Yes, I do," taking his hand off of the Chinese, he held it up for the bartender's attention. Heechul came by in a second, eyeing the both of them suspiciously. "Can I please have a glass of Paul Collins, Heechul-hyung?" He's very polite, as always.

"I don't know you guys know each other," Heechul, the king of subtlety, asked.

"Oh, you know Hankyung-ssi as well, Heechul-hyung?" Siwon looked excited. Heechul narrowed his eyes.

"I think Geng is also your hyung, Siwonnie." Heechul poured gin into the shaker.

"What did you call him?" Siwon raised his brow, confused.

"Geng," Heechul answered, not looking at them while concentrating on measuring the syrup. "It's his name. Why did you call him Hankyung-ssi, anyway?"

So Hankyung explained to the both of them about his name tag and his real Chinese name. Siwon looked excited by the new information and called him Geng-hyung after that. The amount of attentiveness Siwon gave when having a conservation with him, or Heechul, or actually anyone, was dizzying and Hankyung realized that might be how he made everyone fall for him.

They drank into the night until the bar closed at around 2 a.m. Heechul gave them both special prices, he'd been drinking a lot as well. As they bid each other goodbyes, Siwon asked for Hankyung's number.

Heechul's death glare was sure meant he wanted to slit someone's throat right now but Hankyung wasn't sure whose.

So that's how they all started the routine at the bar. Siwon would ask Hankyung out for a drink and they'd meet at the hotel after the Chinese had finished his work around midnight. Hankyung didn't really go there often before so now every time he went there, it's with Siwon.

Heechul seemed to have a conflict within himself for the first couple encounters then seemed to resign. It's a weird combination albeit a nice one: Heechul was always cynical about the world in general while Siwon was always nice, polite and being gentlemanly. As for himself, he's always a good listener and complied with anyone's request. He liked to listen to them talking and bickering and not long after, realized that under the cool façade, Siwon’s such a child.

"Heechul-hyung~, bobo." The first time Hankyung heard that, he's surprised. Siwon who always retained his cool image asked Heechul for a kiss? Heechul rolled his eyes but leaned over the bar and kissed the boy on the cheek per his request. Siwon looked way too happy.

It's a couple of times more of their meeting until Siwon was drunk enough to ask Hankyung, "Geng-hyung~, bobo," and pointed at his cheek while leaning in close. Hankyung blinked a couple of times, Heechul on the other side of the bar rolled his eyes irritatingly.

When Hankyung still didn't comply, Siwon pouted and repeated entreatingly, "Hyung~, bobo!” Like he thought Hankyung didn’t hear him the first time.

The Chinese leaned in and kissed the boy's cheek lightly and that made Siwon's smile brighten like the cat that got the cream.

As night wore on, Siwon kept drinking and got drunker than usual. He leaned his head on Hankyung's shoulder and his arm slid behind Hankyung's waist. The Chinese stiffened. "Are you okay?"

"Never better," Siwon replied and turned to kiss Hankyung's cheek. The attack came faster than the Chinese could evade, he’d tried but it's too late.

"Siwon, you're drunk," Hankyung mumbled, trying to push the other away but to no avail.

"You don't like me when I'm drunk?" Siwon pouted and Hankyung knew he's not gonna survive this, not with his heart intact.

"Just want to make sure that you're not gonna regret it when you're sober."

Siwon laughed loudly until Heechul who's at the other end of the bar turned to frown upon them. "You know what? I got drunk so I can have an excuse to do this to you." And he kissed him on the lips.

It's quite a shock at first; Hankyung had never been kissed by a guy before so he's frozen, eyes wide, didn't know what to do. It’d been a brief kiss before Siwon released his lips then he whispered against Hankyung's mouth, "Don't get mad at me, okay?" And pulled away, his eyes bore into the Chinese's and he felt like he's sucked into the depth of Siwon's soul because the way the Korean looked at him was like he meant everything in the world.

"Break off, you two," Heechul came with his usual death glare and Siwon turned to smile at the older Korean with the same smile he’d used with Hankyung.

The Chinese's heart sank as he realized that Siwon didn't treat him any differently than others.

It wasn't until two months later that Hankyung walked in on Siwon and Heechul making out in a staff room after the bar had been closed. He went to look for them since he'd been left at the closed bar alone for too long. Siwon's fiercely kissing Heechul whose back was against the wall and he looked so small in the younger’s arms, his hand was on Heechul's crotch which was stripped hastily, feeling him up. And even though he knew Siwon had had one too many drinks that night, it still wasn’t enough of an excuse for them to be in that position.

Hankyung fled the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Heechul's call that Hankyung finally picked up, not Siwon’s. "Geng," Heechul's voice was calm, "We need to talk."

Hankyung didn't know what they could talk about; if the two of them wanted to fuck then it's none of his business. But then again, he couldn't provide any excuse for the way he acted that night; how shock he was catching them there doing that and how as they turned around and caught him sneaking, had him immediately sprinted away.

It's not like he had expected anything very differently, not at all with the way Heechul eyed him every time he walked in or the way Siwon acted around him since the beginning and especially lately. He didn't know why he thought it would be differently, though, it's not like in the depth of his heart, he hoped that they would like him and not each other.

He just felt a bit betrayed. Only a bit.

"You don't need to explain anything. I had no right to not picking up Siwon's calls like that. I'll call him back," he said.

"Let's talk first," Heechul said, "How about you come here tonight? Just only you and me."

"Wouldn't Siwon mind?"

"No, of course not."

So he went to the bar alone, which hadn't happened in a while. Heechul greeted him and talked to him as usual, like nothing had happened, and asked him to wait for him until the bar closed.

Hankyung was tipsy; he'd been drinking as usual but then he realized, quite too late, that having Heechul as the bartender meant he could put anything in his drinks without his notice; he might put more alcohol in them than usual tonight.

"You aren't sleepy yet, I hope?" Heechul came out of the staff room dressed up in a coat. "Because I won't let you go home yet."

"Where are we going?" Hankyung got up as Heechul slid his hand around his arm.

"Just nearby."

Heechul took him to a nearby nightclub which Hankyung realized there were mostly men. Truth hit him that it's a secret gay bar; secret as is in South Korea, homosexuality wasn't really socially acceptable. Hankyung came from China and it’s also considered a taboo there although people didn't mind it as much as Koreans did. Nevertheless, it still came out a bit shocking to find that his friends were, especially Siwon.

Heechul had taken him to the bar and chatted up with the bartender whom he knew before they took their drinks to some quiet corners which wasn't really quiet at all. At this time of night, everyone was drunk and the music was loud. Hankyung looked around and realized that some of the patrons had paired up and were sucking each other's throat.

"You aren't troubled by this kind of PDA, I hope?" Heechul chirped, his eyes glistened under the dim pub light as he drank his soju and gauging the Chinese's reaction over the rim of his shot.

"No, I'm okay with it," Hankyung replied calmly.

"Then last time, why did you run away?"

The question hit the nail on Hankyung's head, he almost swallowed his drink down the wrong tube. "I guess I was just surprised. I meant no offense, really."

"None taken," Heechul had smiled coquettishly before placing his hand on Hankyung's thigh.

The Chinese stiffened but, of course, he couldn't push Heechul's hand away because that would undermine his claim. It's not that he didn't like the idea but neither that he loved it. It’d taken him more than 3 minutes before he decided to grab Heechul's hand and hold it there.

Heechul played with his hand. "I guess you wouldn't have thought there was this kind of bar in Korea." He ran fingers on Hankyung's palm then the back of his hand, the touch was feather-like and it sent shivers down the Chinese's spine.

"Not many people know about it, don't they?" Hankyung asked.

"No, it's kind of a secret society, if one could call it that." Heechul snickered. "I always envy people in countries that this kind of thing is not forbidden, like in Europe. There, people don't have to hide themselves and pretend to be who they're supposed to be."

"I'm sure it must be hard for you," Hankyung sympathized.

"Me? I'm fine, really. I'm a bartender. My career doesn't require me to be a straight man or anything." He giggled and Hankyung realized he's drunk, too. "But for others, sometimes it's a really serious business, like in sports or entertainment industry, sometimes I just pity them."

"Gay athletes are still not widely acceptable all over the world, not just in Korea."

"Only in football, mostly. That sport requires masculinity, which is ridiculous. Who knows how many of them have to hide their true sexuality while running in the field with other twenty men?" Heechul leaned his head on Hankyung's shoulder like a cat bunting a human.

"And what about Siwon?" The question had left Hankyung's lips before he realized.

"What about him?" Heechul asked, feigning innocence.

"He's been gay all along?"

"Umm, I don't know," Heechul lifted his head to nuzzle the Chinese on the cheek, "You'd have to ask him yourself, Hannie."

"I thought you guys were together," he tested the water.

"If you mean he's my boyfriend, then no." Heechul's hand slid up Hankyung's thigh. "I like you more than him, even." And then Heechul kissed him.

Why you Koreans are always like this? It's the first thing that Hankyung thought. He didn't pull away, though, and Heechul, being Heechul, deepened the kiss. His other hand slid to Hankyung's nape and pulled him closer until he felt like he's about to be swallowed whole.

Heechul pulled away after several long seconds, his eyes dark with lust as he looked at him. "How does that feel?" His hand slid from Hankyung's neck down his chest, placing it casually above his heart. "I can feel your heartbeat," he whispered.

Hankyung lifted his hand to cover Heechul's on his chest. "Then you know how it feels," he replied.

Heechul smiled and got up. "Let's go."

"Home?" Hankyung asked, confused. Heechul who'd already started walking away turned around, smiled bewitchingly,

"Home."

They arrived at Heechul's place fifteen minutes later by cab, no traffic at this hour. Going up the elevator in silence, Hankyung tried to even out his breath. Although Heechul seemed drunkenly comfortable enough, he knew how to build up the mood by letting the other anticipate what's happening and come to terms with himself. As Heechul pushed in the jingling key and turned the lock, Hankyung's heart drummed in his chest. The door’s opened and they got in.

Closing it after, Heechul turned around and kissed him fiercely.

They didn't turn on the lights but the room wasn't pitch dark; lights from the streets pouring in through the window. Hankyung could see that he’s dragged into the bedroom as Heechul's deft hands stripped off his clothes: his shirt’s unbuttoned, his jeans were unzipped, and his y-front’s taken off. Hankyung's breaths quickened, his heart raced in his throat as Heechul's hands slid up his naked sides, feeling the heat of his skin. Heechul's still fully clad and Hankyung felt a bit being taken advantage of as the Korean's eyes roamed all over his naked body with hunger while he could still see nothing. He grabbed the Korean's collar and pulled him closer sharply; Heechul lost balance and staggered to him. "Take off your clothes," the Chinese whispered, voice hoarse with desire.

Heechul stepped away but his eyes that looked at Hankyung were full of dare. He paused at a spot that would give the Chinese the best view then started, slowly and teasingly, unbuttoning his shirt. Hankyung's eyes trailed after the deft hands that were trailing down his own body, he’d taken off the shirt before unhurriedly stripping off his jeans.

It was quite a show, it really was a show: Heechul knew how to do it properly, the stripping. Heechul knew how to bewitch anyone to do what he liked, knew how to lure anyone into his bed, how to make anyone fall for him.

Hankyung almost fell, but no, not yet.

Not even when they climaxed together that night, Hankyung inside the other and Heechul screaming his name.


	4. Chapter 4

If Heechul wanted to fuck both Siwon and Hankyung then it's none of his business.  
  
Hankyung didn't know whether those two actually fucked but Heechul acted normally around them both afterwards. Well, Hankyung got back to pick up Siwon's calls again, and to his credit, the boy had never mentioned that night's incident. They must have agreed to have Heechul sorting out the problem.

But did Siwon even know HOW Heechul sorted it out? Hankyung wondered.

It didn’t take long for him to find out. Somehow, after they’d resumed their hangout routine, with Siwon visiting his restaurant for dinner before going to Heechul’s bar together or sometimes just to pick him up after his working hour, Heechul must have a slip of the tongue and the younger realized what had happened between Hankyung and him that night.

He didn’t take it well, Hankyung could even pinpoint the night Siwon knew. The Chinese understood that he’s angry because Hankyung had slept with his fuck buddy or whatever and had braced himself for the Korean’s wrath. What he didn’t expect, though, was to have Siwon picking him up after work and telling him, “We’re going to another bar tonight.”

Hankyung didn’t ask since he thought it’d be the three of them going together, he even expected Siwon to take him to that kind of bar that Heechul took him to last time. He got into Siwon’s Audi in silence and got out when the younger parked it at a bar he’d never been. They went in and Siwon chose a booth in the corner, far away from others’ prying eyes. Hankyung sat down on one side and looked around when Siwon excused himself for the toilet. The bar’s really dark and the booths’ panels were so high for patrons’ privacy that he couldn’t actually see anyone. Hankyung raised his brow, that’s when Siwon returned and sat down on his side of the table.

Hankyung didn’t ask again since he thought Siwon wanted to leave the other side for Heechul; it’s still weird, though, that he didn’t choose to sit with Heechul but Hankyung. They ordered drinks and Siwon started chatting, “How’s your work?”

Hankyung shrugged. “Nothing much.” And sipped his Martini. It’s bizarre for Siwon to start the conversation with small talk, like he didn’t already know how Hankyung’s work was like when they met practically every day. It’s like he’s intentionally beating around the bush. “Is Heechul coming?” He blurted out, eyes staring into the younger’s. Siwon didn’t avert his away when he replied,

“No.”

This was getting weirder every passing minute. “Why not?” He asked, confused.

“Because I didn’t invite him,” Siwon replied plainly and sipped his drink as his eyes stared into the empty bench opposite them both.

“Did you guys…fight?” And Hankyung braced himself since he’s afraid he’s the cause of the trouble.

“Not really,” Siwon said and turned to look at him, his eyes dark in the dim light. “Why would we fight?”

Hankyung found his heart beating loudly in his chest. This was a trap, he knew it. “Because you found out what happened between Heechul and me?” He ventured, his voice’s hoarse. Siwon stared at him for a while yet the Chinese couldn’t bring himself to return the other’s gaze.

“Well, I’m actually angry about that a bit,” the Korean had replied plainly before sipping his drink again. Hankyung swallowed hard. Well, what could he say?

“Have you talked to him?” Hankyung sipped his drink, he might need this.

“He told me last night,” Siwon had said, still as plainly as before, “When we’re fucking.”

Hankyung almost choked on his Martini. Siwon turned to him to see whether he’s alright as Hankyung put his glass back on the tabletop and gestured to the other that he needed not to worry. “Oh,” was his answer to Siwon’s words. He cleared his throat and tried to come up with some excuses and “I’m sorry,” was the only thing he could say.

“Do you?” Siwon looked at him, his eyes unreadable and Hankyung felt shivers down his spine.

“I am. I’m sorry,” he apologized again.

“Then come with me.” The Korean finished his drink and got up, Hankyung followed suit. This time he asked when they got into Siwon’s car,

“Where are we going?”

But Siwon didn’t answer.

It’d taken about 15 minutes before the car arrived at a luxurious residence and Hankyung realized where they were. Although this was his first time here, his hunch told him that Siwon lived in this building.

Siwon parked his car and Hankyung got out. No one said anything as they got onto the elevator with an ahjumma whom Siwon knew so they asked about each other’s day.

Siwon got out at the 9th floor and Hankyung followed him.

He thought he knew why they’re here; he might have been dumb the whole night but he got it now. Taking in a deep breath, Hankyung stepped into the apartment after Siwon and stood there, didn’t know what to do when the Korean took off his shoes and coat and put them in their places. He still stood frozen to the spot when Siwon turned around and asked, “Wanna drink something?” He then led Hankyung to the bar where every kind of liquors were arranged on the shelves by colors. “I noticed that you like Martini but that might be a bit too difficult for me to make. What about Gin Tonic?” He hadn’t waited for the Chinese’s answer before walking behind the counter and pulling out a blue bottle from the shelf. Hankyung gingerly walked over and waited at the bar as the Korean poured gin then tonic into two glasses then handed one to the Chinese and clanged their glasses together. Siwon had sipped his drink before saying, “Let’s sit there.” Then led Hankyung to a black leather sofa in front of an 82 inch curved QLED TV with home theater.

Hankyung realized, too little too late, that he’d walked straight into the lion’s den.  
  
It hadn’t taken long before Siwon kissed him, jazz music’s on in the background. Hankyung closed his eyes and lifted his head to give Siwon an easier access to his throat when the younger lips trailed down to his neck. The music soothed his soul although all of his senses were on fire from the Korean’s roaming hands. He didn’t even know since when had he lay down on his back with the Korean on top of him but when Siwon caught the edge of his pants with his hands, Hankyung immediately caught his wrists. “S-Siwon,” the Chinese breathed heavily in panic. He’s aroused, no doubt, but, “I-I’ve never done this before.”

Siwon’s dangerous smile and eyes which became even darker sent shivers down Hankyung’s spine. “Really?” He’d asked before pulling the older’s pants down.  
  
Siwon didn’t touch him anywhere beyond his package, even though there’s once that his fingers dipped a bit too low and ‘accidentally’ touched his butthole sending Hankyung jerked in alarm and the Korean simply snickered. Siwon had then dragged his lips down from his neck across his chest then his abdomen before taking him into his mouth.

Hankyung moaned and, damn, he’s as good as Heechul. The Chinese had his hand tangling in Siwon’s hair, pulling and pushing as he rode the younger’s mouth. When he came, Siwon had both of his hands nailing Hankyung’s hips down, forcing him to stay put while his body spasmed with ecstasy and Siwon swallowed down every droplet of his cum. Hankyung’s still breathing heavily when the Korean finally released his cock, climbed on top of him and crushed his lips against his.

 _Is this just a game for you two?_ Hankyung thought silently. Siwon’s mouth tasted of his cum and he closed his eyes, put his hand in the Korean’s hair and savored it. With Siwon’s cock rubbing against his stimulatingly, he’s immediately aroused again and didn’t resist at all when Siwon put his hands on his inner thighs and pushed them apart.

_If it is, then, I_ _’m_ _in_ _._


End file.
